Somewhere In The Middle
by Wendy Mahina
Summary: This will tell you the story of how the Sith and Jedi came to be, following the story of two Force-sensitive children. OC only, might change later, Rated M for adult themes, violence and language


Prologue

In the time before the Sith and the Jedi, in the time before prophecies came to pass, there was one faction, seeking a balance they held onto with grips of iron will. They used the Force for good, as well as for unsavory deeds. They felt, and they knew peace within themselves. They loved and they hated and they felt nothing, all within themselves as the Force was. Masters taught apprentices, little ones who only knew what they felt, unknowing of how to control it all.

But, as is true for every story, for every person, and for every choice, there were those that believed what they felt was too much for them, and strived for the peace alone, and for the knowledge of safety in their lives without fear. There were those who felt that peace and patience were ideals that held them back, and they sought only to feel what was right and what was wrong. They weren't light, nor were they dark, and they were few, and far between.

Mothers and fathers were endlessly proud of their children, who they gave to the Academy. These parents missed their children, as anyone would, but they knew that they did something right, even if it was just helping a child learn control and peace. Masters guided the children until they achieved the balance they felt was right. Outbursts of anger, excitement and the plethora of emotions the students felt weren't discouraged, it was natural.

One day, after centuries of this balance was embraced by most Force-sensitives in the galaxy, there were two children born. Some stories will paint them as brother and sister, others will paint them as lovers, and more still might believe them unrelated. No one knew, except those who were there. These children were a turning point. They were always determined to find their own ways in life, out from under anyone's thumb.

The girl, who was always loud, prone to excitement and stubborn rage, found herself wanting more than just control of herself; she wanted control of a world, a galaxy, to never be seen as weak or insignificant again. The boy, gentle, open and kind, wanted to help all the world, all the Force-sensitive, to understand the same control and peace that released him from his fear, his hatred and his own desires. They were the opposites and they often found themselves meeting time and time again, sometimes in comradery, sometimes in war.

These children, powerful beyond anything ever known before, threw the galaxy into change. Although they both came into their full power at the Academy, although they aged with the companionship of the other, they would tear the Force-sensitive in two: The ones that feel, and the ones that know peace alone. Most of them, anyways. It would have been impossible for everyone to be one or the other.

Despite how established the Academy became, there were some who knew, without a shadow of doubt, that it would end someday, that nothing can last forever and change is inevitable. Still, it would become a war to change where the children born with Force sensitivity trained. For many years, it was easiest to let them decided, but somewhere, the side that felt their passions became greedy, demanding and coercing more students, more children, to give into their anger, fear and lust. The side for peace sought only to keep these younglings safe and unpressured long enough for them to decide where they wanted to go.

This is an important story to be told, this is the story that will tell you just how the Sith and the Jedi, the Light and the Dark, came to be what they are today. The Force wasn't always black and white, it was the people that used the Force in their lives that changed it so much, that diluted something once pure and unified into something…. darker. Something that once was whole into something that was divided, estranged and new. Listen closely, this is important.


End file.
